


【洋灵】Drowning. （结局下）

by kkkccc666



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkccc666/pseuds/kkkccc666





	【洋灵】Drowning. （结局下）

他抱着他，把头埋进了他的胸口，一下哭了出来。像是那种明明以为失去了，明明以为没有办法了，现在却突然间一瞬间，来了希望，来了阳光。

他的心像是从高潮跌落低谷，再从低谷爬到山峰一样，经历了一场浩劫。

他想，爱情本就是这般的吊人心魂吧，让你尝受着各种悲伤各种欢乐。

悲伤的时候，是伤到了极致；欢乐的时候，乐到了极点。

 

绳索从上面放了下来。李振洋把李英超的腰先固定好，让上面的人拉他上去，而后自己才紧跟着也爬了上去。直升飞机旋转着飞起，飞机之内，却是一片兵荒马乱。 

“医生，你快一些，看看到底怎么回事？”李振洋不安地催促着，看着医生细细的检查着沉默的样子，乖乖的闭上了嘴，没有吭声。

过了不到十秒钟，看到医生还是保持着检查的样子，李振洋再次忍不住开口又催促了一声，“到底是怎么个情况？”

“冷静点，你让人好好看看。”岳明辉理解李振洋的急切，也跟着开口问了一句。

李振洋这才抿了唇，没有吭声，眼睛却一直都是盯着躺在那里，脸色苍白，像是死掉的男孩。

他没有办法忍受这样的等待，只是短短的一段时间，可是他还是无法忍受这样的感觉。不上不下，不生不死，他迫切的想要知道他的情况。

李振洋似乎是受不了了，转了身，紧紧的攥着拳头，他还能闻到他身上散发出来的独特味道，那是不是代表着，希望尚存？

 

急救室里，几个急救医生面色严峻。

“血压25，脉搏50，情况不好！”  
“输血，输血……”  
“心脏缺氧，必须输血，失血过多造成的！肺部有大量的盐水，想办法弄出来……”  
……

李振洋站在急救室外，看着跑进跑出的医生护士，第一次觉得自己有多弱小无力。

凌晨三点，李英超从急救室转入了ICU，还在昏迷状态。李振洋站在床前，看着昏迷不醒的人，表情凝重的很。

空荡荡的病房里，一个安静的躺在那里昏迷不醒的男孩，还有一个安静的默默不语的看着昏迷不醒的男孩的男人。

曾经的他，在睡梦中睫毛也会跟着轻轻的颤抖着。而今天的他，躺在那里，如同一具尸体，哪里都不会动了。

如果不是输液管里面落下来的液体滑入他的血液里，各种各样的仪器滴答滴答的响着，告诉他，他真的活着，他真的会以为他像是一个沉睡的尸体。

李振洋轻轻的坐在了他的身边，抓着他的手，发现是那样的冰凉。他的手腕纤细的很，上面裹着厚厚的绷带，那是被钢丝划破的地方。

李振洋盯着他看的眼睛，滑现了一抹心疼，他带着几分不忍的伸出手，摸了摸他的脸。这样的感觉，真的很让他难受。

可是他现在微微的有些宽心，好在他还活着。只要活着，那就是还有希望。

他想，这次他给他最自由，最随性，最无束缚，最漫不经心，最随遇而安，最天真灿烂，最简单快乐的生活，每天每夜，能看到他的微笑，他就满足了。

其实那样，没什么不好。

所以，宝贝，我愿为你画地为牢，呆在你的牢里，一生一世，不跨出半步。

 

李英超醒来的时候，并没有看到李振洋。他的内心此时有些复杂，既想让他知道了自己的心意，又担心说出来之后，得到的不是一个好的结果。

他从小张那里知道了自己坠崖后发生的事情，他不知道李振洋是怎么想的，他干什么去了。只是叫了小张给自己办了出院手续后火速出了院。

 

李英超和李振洋，依旧没有什么联系。

这一年秋天，李英超结束了所有的通告后，留在了自己当初拍戏时偶然发现的一个偏远的小镇里。镇上没有什么人，秋天倒是给这个本就人烟稀少的小镇，平添了几分萧瑟。

他在一对年迈的老夫妇家借住，他每天闲来无事就教教镇上的小孩写写他们的名字，倒像是个正儿八经的教书先生。

李振洋找到李英超的时候，已经是冬天了。

他闯进门那会儿，李英超正在院子里的躺椅上，晒着暖洋洋的太阳，矮桌上是老大爷年代久远的收音机，吱呀吱呀的放着他听不懂的戏曲，他手里捧着装着热水的搪瓷杯，在一摇一晃的躺椅上昏昏欲睡。

李英超听到看门的大黄狗开始汪汪直叫，院子里有人一惊一乍的动静，他才慢悠悠的起身去瞅一瞅，这一看便看见李振洋正拼命的躲着对他直吠的那条大黄狗。

李振洋见了他，顾不得身后吠得正凶的黄狗，急匆匆的向着他走来。

“你别跑，你越跑它越咬你。”李英超把李振洋拉到身后，蹲下身去摸大黄狗的脑袋。

李振洋扯了扯李英超的衣服，“当心它咬你。”

“不会的，他认人。”李英超又转头揉了揉大黄狗的脑袋，才放任它到一边去玩耍。

下次来它就不会咬你了。李英超想，但是到底也没有说出这句话。

李英超递给了李振洋一杯茶，“杯子都很旧，也不是很干净，这是我的杯子，你先凑合着用吧。”

李振洋接过杯子的时候，两个人的指尖碰到了一起，他握着杯子的手紧了紧，李英超颤了一下，不动声色的向下挪开了。

晚饭的时候，老大爷摸出两个小酒杯，拉着李振洋喝酒。平日里没人陪他喝，李英超又不会喝酒，哪怕过年，儿女都回了家，也都是劝他少喝的人。老人家难得开心，李英超也没拦着，只是一筷子又一筷的往李振洋的碗里夹菜。

山里的天色总是黑的很快，喝完酒收拾完桌子，天已经黑的不见人了。

李英超回放拉亮房间里的灯打算看会书的时候，转身就看见李振洋已经躺到了旁边的床上。

“喂……”  
“怎么了？”李振洋喝的醉醺醺的，裹着被子只露出一个脑袋，说话的声音都有些含糊。  
“你去那个床上睡觉。”李英超指了指里屋的那张床。  
“我待会再去。先帮你吧被窝暖热了。”

李英超又不说话了，闷头看起了书。才看了不到一页，便听到旁边响起了轻轻的鼾声。他推了推裹成蚕蛹的李振洋，正要说话，便见到李振洋睁开了睡意正浓的眼睛，“被子给你暖热了，你睡吧。”说着便要起身。

李英超把李振洋往里推了推，掀开被子躺了进去，凶巴巴的对着他说，“不许动，动了就把你扔出去。”

“好，不动。”李振洋笑眯眯的看着他，两人离得近，一说话热热的气息带着酒味全都洒在李英超的侧颈上。

李英超腾的坐了起来，把李振洋那边的被角压好，又重新躺了回去。

“边上冷，你往中间一点睡。”李振洋想伸手拉他，又想起他大概不想要自己碰他，“你自己挪，我不碰你。”

李英超挪过来，将头闷在李振洋的怀里，双手环住他的腰，“你为什么来。”瓮声瓮气的，这句话闷了他一天，终究还是问了出来。

“我前两个月听小张说你在这。天气预报说这两天降温，我担心没有暖气，把你冻着了。”

“那你寄个取暖器来不就行了吗？”

李振洋感到自己胸前的衣物变得有些濡湿，热热的黏在他的皮肤上，他低头吻住了李英超的脑袋，将他往怀里又紧了紧，“可是我很想你，我想见见你。你助理说你拍戏的时候都没有好好吃饭，体重一直往下掉，掉的导演都生气说你了。我放你走，不是为了让你这么活着的……”

后来李振洋的话没说完，也不知道是谁先吻住了谁，肌肤相接的那一瞬间，两人之间就炸开了火花，像是带着火星的炉子里，猛然丢进了一捆干燥的柴火。

衣服被推倒胸前，又被丢在地上，被子倒是依旧裹得密不透风，将二人的喘息尽数锁在了棉花里。

“进来吧，快点。”  
“没带润滑剂，会弄疼你的。”  
“那你就弄疼我。”

 

李振洋开始隔三岔五的往山里跑，最后一次，是跨年的前夜，他想接李英超回家。

李英超窝在那个小房子里，盯着时不时冒雪花的老旧电视机看，十一点五十八分，电视里主持人的嘉宾都到了台上等待跨年，他的手机响了——

“出来院子里，就现在。”  
“干什么，就要跨年了。”

十一点五十九分，电视机里已经开始倒计时了。

李英超穿着拖鞋走到院子里，李振洋从院门口走了进来，手里拿着一叠文件，塞到他的手中。

“这是我之前就准备好的，如果我出了什么意外，公司还有一些不动产，全都给你。”他说的有些快，李英超听的有些发懵。

“没有办法办结婚证，这个或许可以代替一下。”李振洋说着将一份财产转让书递到他手里，随之而来的是一支钢笔。

“没有戒指，也没有花……”李英超的嘴唇都哆嗦着，说话有点磕磕巴巴的，“你是在求婚吗？我可以这么理解吗？”  
“对不起，有点仓促了。我以后补一个给你，可以吗？”  
“好，我娶你，你个穷光蛋。”

……

“我愿意的。”

文件的结尾工工整整的写着李英超三个字，超字的尾巴，被一滴滚烫的泪水打湿，晕开小小的一朵黑色的小花。

十二点整，迎接新年的烟花，在他们头上绽放，映在他和他的身前身后，绚烂无比。

“新年快乐。”  
“我爱你。”

时光如水，时过境迁，多少年之后，我还可以这般的抓着你的手，风风雨雨，一同走过，笑看往事，岁月静好，此生无憾。要求的不多，只希望可以彼此牵手，不再错过。

曾经我已经让自己错了一次，这一次，我不会再错了。倘若那个时候，我知道我是深爱，我是绝对不会那般对你的。后来，我才知道那是爱，后来，我才学会的爱，诚然上天眷恋了我，让我还会再次遇上了你。

李振洋的眼底，滑现了一抹异样的柔情，再一次，恍恍惚惚的听到了五年多以前，那个怦然心动的声音。一下一下，历经五年，不减反增。时光如水，在这个跨年夜里，从他的时间缓慢的流淌。

一动心，便是万劫不复。  
一旦沉沦，便再无宁静。


End file.
